Selika Kaiserin
possibly be used in the reboot (as an NPC) Selika Kaiserin, formerly known as Autumn Rothstein, is a Fullbringer. She used to be one of the five members of the SBO (Superhuman Black Ops) division within the CIA. Appearance Selika is of average height, with pale skin, black hair, and frosted blue eyes. Although she is 22 years old, she appears much younger than she actually is. Despite her hatred for the SBO, Selika is almost always seen wearing the black, armored uniform that had been tailored for her, which includes: combat boots, fingerless metal-plated gloves, and dark coat and pants. Her reasoning is that even though she had worn the uniform to perform despicable acts, she would be hard-pressed to find such a well-manufactured and comfortable combat attire. The uniform is also useful for hiding weaponry and ammo. Her blue photon blade is clipped through a belt loop at her side, and her gun is holstered at the opposite hip. Personality Before her participation in the war, Selika/Autumn was a very kind, sweet girl that was admittedly afraid of her own paranormal surroundings. Since joining the SBO and meeting Reno, Raphäel, and later Eruya, Autumn later grew confident and sure of herself and others, leading her to treasure her group of friends as a second family, which later lead to her downfall. However, she is also head-strong and stubborn, unwilling to back down from an argument or mission even if she's at a disadvantage. She can be rather hot-headed at times, and is eager to tackle any challenges or threats that downplay her skills. Despite her rough exterior, Autumn is the most fragile of the five SBO members, often questioning the way the world works and where she stands in it. Though her focus is on the present, her mind often wanders to the future, where she is met with a whirlwind of confusion and uncertainty. It was because of her sense of doubt did she ask to take time off from the SBO, leading her to meet Ren, her first love. Since Ryūta's death, Autumn has matured, seemingly becoming wiser from the death of a loved one. Her quick temper disappeared, and she soon assumed the role of mediator when it came to bickering. As noted by Leon, she is cunningly clever when it comes to practically anything tactical, be it a clever prank, ruse, or battle tactic. She isn't one that likes wasting a single movement or second. Despite the slight change, her mind became more centered around the future rather than embracing the present. Her doubts about her own life became stronger since the incident at Okinawa, causing her to come to the conclusion that she had no future, or at least, one that she couldn't control and understand. The steady rise of her doubts and misgivings skyrocketed once she entered the Iraq War in 2011. Upon killing Reno, the overwhelming surge of negativity collapsed upon her, twisting her persona to the point of her taking upon a new name to match the dissonance. Since then, she has become extremely cautious and wary of strangers, finding it hard to trust anyone, lest it leads to more betrayal. Though she hates to admit it, even after a year since the incident in Iraq, she still yearns to reunite with her friends in the SBO; however, this desire is tainted with the twisted objective of killing the same dear friends to free them from the CIA's influence. Despite this mindset, just as before, Selika cannot bring herself to harm innocent people. The mysterious powers that she had been so proud of are now disgusting in her eyes. Selika felt that it's nothing but a burden, making her a tool of destruction. Since meeting Rue, she has grown to realize that the morals of her powers stems from her own decisions, and thus wants to use it for her own ideals of "good." However, her distaste towards her own powers haven't completely abated. More than anything, Selika wants to have control over her life, as it was her's, and no body else's. She's under the belief that everything in the work was destined to be exploited, though it is one's choice to be controlled or forge the will to do what one desires. It is for this reason why she has taken an interest in Rue, for she believes that she has the capability to properly rear a gifted child and give her the life that she never had herself. History 'Blissful Ignorance (Childhood)' 'Time in the CIA: Part 1' 'Separation' 'A Slice of Normalcy' 'Time in the CIA: Part 2' 'Disunity in the Warzone (Desperation)' 'Tragedy in the Warzone (Betrayal)' 'Time in the CIA: Part 3 (Fallout)' 'Farewell, Autumn Rothstein (Return to the War)' 'On the Run (Selika Kaiserin)' Plot Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: When her Fullbring was incomplete, Selika had to exclusively rely on her swordsmanship and reflexes to complete her missions with minimal injuries. She is mostly self-taught, her skills stemming from a decade worth of experiences with Audra in some of the worst-case scenarios. As such, her form grew to be unorthodox and unpredictable, yet oddly effective when the situation calls upon it. Firearms Specialist: Though not as skilled as her brother, Leon, Selika has shown to be highly proficient with a variety of firearms. She is capable of handling a sniper rifle to an impressive degree, although her preferred firearm is a shotgun. Additionally, due to her time as a CIA operations officer, she is also quite skilled in combat tactics and covert operations, and is able to properly clean and reassemble a standard issue firearm in record time. Enhanced Speed: Selika prizes herself most on her speed, which is further augmented by "Bringer Step," which allows her to control the speed and height of her jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. She mixes her Bringer Step with her hand-to-hand combat, which enables her to perform crazy acrobatic maneuvers in the midst of battle. The color of her Bringer Light is black, with flecks of light blue. Hand-to-Hand Expert: Due to the training she received from the CIA, Selika has shown proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Although it is not often used, Selika is not afraid to abuse a mixed arsenal of martial arts, manipulations, and Bringer Step to take the upper hand in battle. With the addition of her grappling hook gauntlet, her versatility in combat is even more frightening. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Through multiple experiments and tests done on her, combined with her experiences in covert operations, Selika has gradually refined her spiritual pressure over the years. Her reiatsu roughly exceeds that of an average captain's, but she is terrible in concealing it. The possibility of masking her own reiatsu hadn't really occurred to Selika. Until now. Spiritual Awareness: During her stay with the CIA, Selika's spiritual awareness has sharpened over the years. The odd wisps and distortions she had seen in her childhood gradually became more opaque and humanoid, and by the time she turned twelve, there was no difference between the average Soul and a human. By 13 years old, Selika was able to differentiate between the living and dead, as well as Hollows and Shinigami. Now at the age of 22, Selika's spiritual awareness is on par with that of a captain, with being able to pinpoint a person's location with pinpoint accuracy. Archer: Since she was raised in an area with dense forests, Selika has grown to love archery, having to rely on it to hunt. Her Fullbring powers first manifested in an electricity-enhanced arrow. Although, due to her time in the CIA, Selika had little opportunities to use a bow. Guns usually proved more effective in combat; however, she has had some experiences with crossbows during her stay in Iraq. Horseback Rider: Selika began riding horses at a very young age. She started enthusiastically taking lessons at the age of eight, and stopped when she was taken into the CIA at the age of ten. Since then, she only rode horseback on a few missions. Weapon Crafter: Intrigued by Raphäel's love of weapon crafting, Selika began taking an interest as well and with some help, managed to learn how to make all sorts of makeshift items such as shivs, bombs, and molotov cocktails. This skill of hers has proven to be essential to her and Rue's survival during the events of the zombie apocalypse. Fullbring Audra: In its sealed state, it is a damascus hunting dagger that was given to Selika on her tenth birthday. The hilt was carved from an antler, and evidently worn from use. In its incomplete state, sparks of blue electricity would dance about the blade all the way to the hilt, coating it completely and molding it into a photon sword. Now that her Fullbring is complete, the transformation doesn't stop there. Instead of solely being concentrated on the blade, electricity would spark off her clothes as well, leaving behind dark fabric in its wake. As the last bit of sparks fade away, they would leave behind a dark overcoat, gloves, a white breastplate, and other smaller plates of armor. While the attire may seem easy to cut through, it is actually reinforced with a flexible, thin type of steel that flows easily with the fabric. Blast Surge Light Blade Electric Armor Manipulations Equipment Selika carries all of her equipment in a backpack she had received from the CIA. The only weapon that cannot fit snugly within the confines is her shotgun, which she resorted to slinging it vertically against the side through a leather loop. Selika-Backpack.jpg|Selika's backpack SHOTGUNWHEEW.jpg|Shotgun HANDGUNWHEEW.jpg|Handguns Knives123.jpg|Knives 1-3 (4th is Audra) * Shotgun (1) * Handguns (2) * Grappling Hook Gauntlet (1) * Molotov cocktails (2) * Knives (4) * First-aid kit (1) * Smoke bombs (3) * Gas mask (1) * Flashbangs (2) * Nail bomb (1) Statistics Trivia * Inspiration behind this OC came from Beyond: Two Souls and The Last of Us. * Selika Kaiserin was originally a Quincy from the Goteimundo RP. * Her face claim is (a very feminized) Kirito from Gun Gale Online. * Her favorite weather is rainy days. * She suffers from PTSD and sleep paralysis * Due to the torture done in Iraq, Selika cannot stand getting near large bodies water. Quotes * TBD Category:Xcution Category:Fullbringer